1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a new and improved, multi-carrier dispenser fixture for shower heads which is of particularly simple, economical and widely utilizable construction.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Although a wide variety of dispenser fixtures for shower heads are known in the prior art, it may be understood that the same will generally be found to either be of relatively complex, and thus expensive construction; to require relatively extensive modification and/or dismantling of the shower head for utilization therewith; not to be readily utilizable with many of the existing shower heads; and/or to be capable of dispensing only a single substance into the shower water.